Kol Mikaelson and Drewdika Valentine
by Kate -the dark angel- Hart
Summary: This is the story of the vampire lovers, the original couple and friends that never left each other, this is the story of their lives from the time they met, to traveling around the world, from going on new adventures in different places to the fateful day that they were killed for something they believed in
1. Their First Meeting

This is the story of the greatest vampire lovers in history, the story of Kol Mikaelson and Drewika Valentine, the original soul mates and friends, this is the story of their lives until the fateful day they were killed by others who disagreed with them. Anyway lets go back in time to the Viking peroid, in the land that is now known as America, Virigina, Mystic Falls, the year is 1016, 50 years before the great battle of hastings in the England in the year 1066, right so here is the story.

**MYSTIC FALLS 1016**

_**Kol's POV**_

Well, here i am, again hoping my parents wont find a girl for me to marry, as i'm nothing like my brothers, they always try and find the girl who they think is right for us, but so far they have done a terrible job at it, Elijah the oldest has been married off to a girl in a neigbouring village, she thinks that he is some sort of magical being, because she had never met him before their wedding, Finn, their still trying to find him someone to marry him, Niklaus always seems to be exile from the village that he now lives in and Rebekah, just doesn't agree with anything that her husband a local werewolf says, i must admit it is quiet amusing to watch her argue with him as she does have a short temper span.

Any way i was going to the water well just outside of the village, to fetch a few pales of water for my mother, on my way their i was thinking that there is no one around here that i would actually like to marry and be happy with, as all of the girl are a bit, annoying and have really high pitched voices so it sounds like they are squeeking at you instead of talking, as i approached the water well that's when i saw the most bueatiful girl that i had ever come across, she was there at the water well getting some water like i was sent to do, with a boy following her, she was ignoring him, but all i could do was stare at her, i took in what she looked like, she had waist long wavy black hair, pale skin, she was wearing a blue dress that changed to red on her sleeves at the elbow point and when she look at me, she litterly took my breath away, her midnight blue eyes, and her smile, that was worth falling in love with. I had a shock when she came up to me.

"Hello, I haven't seen you around here before" said the mysterious young girl, that Kol was staring at, he was lost for words at the sight of her, he put the buckets down and shook her hand though he had no idea who she actually was,

"I live with my family back in the village to the East, and i'm Kol Mikaelson" he replied answering her question and also introducing himself to her, she stood there smiling at him still shaking his hand, she also taking in his features like he had done to her earler, he shoulder length dark brown hair, his mysterious brown eye and olive skin, his smile litterly sold it for her,

"Well Kol, i'm Drewdika Valentine, and i live in the village to the North, and my i have my hand back please" she asked, Kol looked down to realised that he still had hold of her hand, he let go in an instant but was also very reluctant to, he was also curious as to who the boy was that was following her,

"Sorry about that, and who is the boy following you" Kol asked politley as he could without stuttering, looking at Drewdika and then looking at the boy that was following her and then back at Drewdika again, she looked behind her and then back at Kol, then she took a deep breath

"He is the boy from my village that seems to have a crush on me and can't seem to get the picture that i don't like him and his name is Kameron" she replied looking at the boy as she finished telling him who he was, the she picked up the pales of water and looking at Kol, "Well Kol i have to get these pales of water to my mother, she will be woundering where i am, it was nice meeting you" she suddenly said, as she walked away she looked back one last time, and Kol smiled at her while also waving at her as to say goodbye, then he carried on to the well and started to use the cup provided to put the water into the two buckets that he had, when he had finished he looked to the north the way that Drewdika had walk in, and the left the well walking to the east going back home to give the pales of water to his mother, when he got back, home his mothers had some news for him.

"Kol, i have some news for you" she said as he but down the pales of water, he put them in the laundry area of the family hut and then walk over to his mother, as she was waiting for him to come over to her, "I have found you a girl, that you will marry, you will meet her tomorrow as her family have invited us over to their home" she said in a cheerful voice and smiling at him, Kol put on a fake smile

"Thats great, mother" he replied, trying to act happy to fool his mother, but all he could think about was the girl that he had met and the water well, and if he married this girl he knew he would never be able to see her again, although that was what he wanted he couldn't disobey what his mother was doing for him.


	2. Your Engaged Now

**Drewdika POV**

Wow i just had the shock of my life, i met this boy at the water well, really hansome, he was about six foot had shoulder length dark brown hair, dreamy chocolate brown eyes, and the perfect smile, but when i left him at the water well, i felt kinda sad, as he was someone that i would have loved to be with, even if we do live in two different villages, anyway when i got home, by twin brother Demitri came up to me as he would normally and took the pales of water of me, then gave me a hug, he was like that, he was the sweet brother in the world, he really was, always caring towards me and Alek but also really protective of us too, which was a little annoying at times.

"Drewdika" her mother shouted from the the room behind the fabric, i ran to her as soon as possible, like i was in trouble or something, but when i got their to my surprise she was smiling at me, which was unusal since, Daneil died, she came up to me and gave me a hug, litterly as soon as walk in, i must admit i was curious this time.

"Go and put on your best dress, your black one, the one with the jules on it, i have found you a husband, and he and his family are coming her tonight, your father is hunting for the food, he and his family will be here at sunset" said her mother still with a smile on her face, i was actually surprised, as most of the other men that were supposed to marry me or something like that ran away, most of them said it was because of their family but i am a nice girl, but others just told me the truth, it was because of my dark style, you see i never wear light colours, that time will only be on my wedding day, if that ever happens

any way it was sunset, the table had been layed out with chairs around enough for the entire family and the others who were coming, but strangley all i could think about was, the boy i had met at the water well, Kol Mikaelson was his name, i looked out of the window and in the distance i could see, several figures appearing, i think there were eight figures in total, then all of a sudden, my dad shouted

"Their Herem Their Here everyone in prosititions" i went and shood in between Demitri and Alek, both of them looking down as this was the samething that we did last week, when Demitri found out that he was now engaged to Tina from across the village, then they walk throught the front door, a small boy about the same age as Alek, then a young blond girl she looked a few years old than me and Demitri, after that was a boy much like Kol, then two other boys both looked like they were in their twenties both were smiling, and then came their parents a bueatiful blond women, wearing a blue dress, and her husband had long brown hair, and dressed very smartly, i was more interested to find out which one i was going to be marrying,

"Good evening, I'm Esther Mikaelson, this is my husband Mikael, and out children Elijah, Finn, Niklaus who we apoligise for him being late, Rebekah, Kol and Hendrik" she said, i looked on in shock, that was the same Kol that i had met at the water well earlier, i actually couldn't believe it and bye the looks of his face neither could he, my mother came over to the three of us and stood next to Alek,

"Well hello to you all, these are my children" she said then she pointed at Demitri "This is my eldest son, Demitri, and his twin Drewdika, and this is my youngest and last son, Alek" she said, with a smile, Kol just starred at me, Kol's mother took hold of his shoulder and brought him over to me and my brothers, and then my mother did the same to me but took me closer to Kol, them Mikael said something

"Be nice to each other, You're engaged now" i couldn't do anything but laugh, Demitri laughing with me and so were the Mikaelson children, at least we had that in common, and i got to marry the man i wanted to if he didn't run away that is, anyway, we sat down at the table and had the mini feast, talking about different things from, the village to the family, even about the future which no body in this town ever did for some reason, anyway i'm still curious about one thing, will the wedding actually go ahead this time or end up like all the others, only time will tell.


	3. Their Wedding

**Kol's POV**

When i woke up this morning, i didn't know what to think, it had been six months since i found out that i was going to be marrying the girl that i met at the water well, the day i had the shock of my life that the one girl i wanted to marry, is the girl that i will be marrying, any way to the point, when i said i didn't know what to think, or feel for that matter, i meant it is my wedding day to day, i'm getting married to Drewdika, the girl that i had wanted to marry, and yes i know that i'm repeating myself like a broken record, i was marrying her in her village, as the little church is better there, a lot better than the one here if i may say, plus my mother likes that one more, and i mean she likes it a lot more, incording to her, it is the place to get married if you want your marrage to last, my mother had made a kinda suit thing, and i really couldn't wait to see what Drewdika look like i mean we had planned everything together, i knew she didn't like wearing light colours so i decided to persauded our parents into letting us do something different, something that the towns people will litterly never forget.

"Kol, wake up Kol" Esther said, shaking her son, and tapping his face at the sametime to try and wake him up, as he had to be at the church before Drewdika and her family, when he woke up he smiled at his mother and gave her a hug along with his little brother Hendrik and sister Rebekah, then he went to go and get changed ready for his wedding,

I have to admitt, this was one day that i both feared because something might go terribley wrong and i was also looking forward to it because i got to marry the girl of my dreams, i was also woundering how Demitri and Alek, Drewdika's brothers had done with decorating the church, as it was Drewdika's idea to let them do the decorating, we only told them what the ideal look would be and gave them the decorations, to do the decorating with, i really can't wait until i get married today, when i was changed i went over to my bedroom window for the last time, living in this house with my family, because tonight i will be living with Drewdika permently in the home that her mother would give her as trudition, so as i was at my window, i looked out in the direction of the north village, woundering what Drewdika my future wife was thinking and doing at this exact moment, i often did this.

**Drewdika's POV**

I woke up this morning knowning that this was the day that my life was litterly going to change, i was getting married, but this wasn't going to be the ordianary wedding that you get in these little villages, this was going to be a wedding that the entire county was going to remember as the day that the wedding changed and was planned by the bride and groom. I got my older twin brother Demitri and my sweet little brother Alek, to go and decorate the church last night, as it was the night before the wedding, i only told them the ideal way to do it and then let them go and get on with it, i was looking forward to this day, but also fearing it, i was fearing it because i keep thinking that something is going to go wrong, like Kol not being there, but i also look forward to it, because i will no longer be the girl who can't find a husband because of her style, and i get to marry the boy who i wanted to marry, the boy who i met at the water well six months back,

"Drewdika, mother says that it is time, to get ready" Demitri said, then he went over to his sister, and gave her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek, he also smiled at her as he knew what she was going through, as he had done only last month, he also got to marry the girl that he wanted to marry, our mother was good at arrange marriages for us, she always got it right, she always chose the person that we liked, anyway, Alek my sweet little brother came in, and gave me a baquet of flowers, but not just any flowers, roses, black roses, he then gave me a hug, and a kiss on the cheek, then i went back into my room and but on the dress that i would be geting married in, when i came out my mother, both brothers were there, my father died three months ago, he ws killed in a hunting accident, he went in to the rivier but couldn't swin, he drowned, anyway, my mother, looked at me and smiled, she was wearing her best dark blue dress, that had jules on it, she gave me a hug still smiling, then there was Alek and Demitri, both of them litterly looked gobsmacked, and both smiled,

"You look beautiful" both of them said at the sametime, i though i was hearing things, i really did, i never hear those to say something in sync before, creepy but funny at the sametime, after that we left the house to go across the village to the church, where i would be getting married today. i was nervous as hell about it but excited.

**Demitri's POV**

When we arrived at the Church, i realized the look on Drew's face, i always called Drewdika, Drew as her full name was a little bit of a mouth full, even she agreed with that, she was smiling at me as the decoration outside of the church looked awesome, concidering that me and Alek did this in the dark last night, Alek came up to her and gave her one last kiss and a hug before going into the little church, to get a seat at the front row, he save one for myself and our mother, my mother gave her on last hug to and went inside, she sat on the bench outside, and i went and sat next to as we were fifteen minutes early, everyone was there but we had a set time for the wedding at the man proforming the wedding refused to do the wedding any other time but the set time, annoying or what

"Dem, the decorations that you and Alek have done are perfect, they really are, thank you" Drew said, she hugged me, she always called me Dem, as i called her Drew, most people thought that we were weird for twins as we were like the best of friends and didn't hate each other like most twins in the village, i was still trying to calm her nervs her powers are getting out of control and thats not a good thing concidering what her powers are, then again, she did the same for me when i also lost control of my power last month, then the ministers assistant came out and told us that she will give the siginal when Drew is ready, and that everyone was there that need to be there,

"I'm ready, lets do this" Drew said, then she gave me one last hug before the music started, then we walk into the mini church, i was giving her away since dad died, and i was the oldest male in the family, plus the fact she asked me to give her way saying that dad would mess something up, which i agree with, he messed Dan's wedding up when they were alive, he caused a huge fight, still ended well though but its not the point, anyway everyone was shock to see that Drew was wearing a black dress with red, purple, blue and white jules on it, but they were all in ever blue, red, dark grey or black, at the request of both the groom and the loverly bride, when we got the alter, i gave her a kiss on the cheek and then sat the other side of my mother, as she was in between Alek and myself, we watch as one big family as Drew said her vows to Kol and then Kol said his to Drew, then they were prounance man and wife, like me and Erilina were last month, of course Erilina was here she loved Drew like a sister. which was good that was the perfect day for my sister as it would have hoped it would have been, i'm sure that dad and Dan would have been proud even if they aren't with us anymore.


	4. Getting Used to Being a Mikaelson

**Kol's POV **

It's been almost a year since the day that i met Drewdika, and might i say that it was one of the best things that ever happened, we have been married for a year, and live together, we are often visited by my mother Esther, and siblings Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Rebekah and Hendrik but never by my father which often makes me very curious as to why he doesn't visit, of course Drew's family visits us here, mostly here twin brother Demitri and Alek, her mother comes once every month and her father once every two to three months, i can tell you when its all of us here together, there is a lot of laughing and jokeing, Drewdika has recently come in to some of her powers, mainly the phoenix, the power of fire, she always says that power is handy at night when it is cold, and i can't seemed to get the fire going, she litterly pulls my pants down by using her power to set the fire, i must admit it was funny when she little the fire in the centre of the village, she lost control and set fire the wolf houses, distaster the werewolves never did forgive her for that but they understood what happened, a funny accident, one of the many things that i love about Drew.

**Drewdika's POV**

Wow the first year of being married to Kol Mikaelson was quite amusing, if you think getting used to having a different second name, or finding out that you have powers that you can't control, is amusing then that was the year so far, i must admit the funniest was probably Kol and Hendrik, they went hunting, Kol came back with this Lamb and there was his little brother Hendrik with a baby dear, and then you had Demitri finding out that he had two powers one to track people and objects and the other he could control the weather, there was Alek too that was funny, some kid was doing his nut in quite litterly and then that kid couldn't see, hear, feel, smell or taste anything, then we realised that he had gotten his new power too, his power is to cut off the senses of a target, but it can be multiple targets, and he uses mist like a black mist do cut the sense of, my other power is called the Hollow, many different powers in one, which can come in handy when you are in a sticky situation like i get myself into pretty often, you see both me and Kol are quite mischeivious, for some reason, it seems to run through are families, i'm always getting myself into trouble with the local werewolves, i think i set ones house on fire once cause i couldn't control my fire power, the phoenix, i think its called, anyway i was lighting a fire in the middle of the village for the cemormany and i lost contol of the power and set the werewolves house on fire, he said that i was forgiven and that every witch would lose control over their powers from time to time, but he will never forget what happened, werewolves never forget, if something bad happens to them.


	5. That Fateful Day

**Kol's POV**

I have just had the worst news of my life, and all i can think about was he in pain when he died, or did he die quickly, Drewdika was with me when i found out, then when i litterly fell to the floor, she tried to pick me up and give me a hug, i have been crying at lot over the past few hours, he didn't derseve to die, he was still young, had his whole to live, and new things he had yet to discover.

Anyway, Niklaus has called every member of the family over, including my dad Mikael and Drewdika's borther Demitri and Alek, as both of them are know part of our family and deserve to know what happened to him, so we are all going over to the family camp fire, to listen to what happened although it will be heart breaking, he was the only one there when it happened, so he has offered to share what happened to him and put us out of our missery before, the funeral

**At the camp fire**

Well most of the family, had arrived, we were still waiting on my mother Esther and father Mikael, we were all sitting in a circle waiting for them, there was Elijah, then sitting next to Elijah was Finn, then there was Me, next to me was Drewdika, then Demitri, then next to him was Alek, next to Alek was Rebekah, then my parents arrived and sat ever side of Niklaus, waiting to hear what had happened to him

"We snook out to see the men of the west village transform into werewolves, we got to close during the time, and one of them seen us and alerted the others to our presents there, we tried to run, i had his hand, when the next thing i knew i was in a hiding place and he wasn't with me, I went back to look for him, but one of the wolves had already got him and taken him to the others, he was surranded by them, then he got up of the floor to run, but one of the wolves bit his leg, he screamed in pain, then they started to maul him, they only stopped when the sun started to rise, and they went back into their human form, leaving him in a bloody state on the ground, when it was safe i ran over to him and took him back here, but i was too late, he was gone" said Niklaus, trying to hold back his tears, during the hole thing, i was hugging Drewdika, as she was hugging me, Elijah didn't know what to do, but cry, the same with Finn, my mother was littlerly be held up by my father and my sister Rebekah and gone over to Niklaus she slapped him and was shouting at him, about why he could have gone to help, when he need it the most, she was finally pulled back by Demitri, who was upset but didn't know him that well, then again neither did, Alek

**Niklaus POV**

what have i done, i agreed to go with him to see the men of the west village transform into wolves and then transform back, but by the morning of the next day i was carrying home the lifeless body of my little brother, of the families youngest member, when i got back, i had tears in my eyes as i approched our family home, my mother ran out, as she saw me with his body, by his body i mean Hendrik's body, when i put him down on the ground my mother lent over him crying as she knew there was nothing that she could do, he was gone, and by the looks of it, it brought back memories of the past, but she didn't say anything, Mikael my father came out to see what was going on, and stopped in horror when he seen Hendrik's bloody, lifeless body, on the ground, then he looked at me, angry like it was my fault as to what had happened by now i was knelt on the floor with tears rolling down my face from eyes, and Rebekah had appeared, she was behind me hugging me, she was crying too, Mikael just stared at me, nothing else just stared at me, my mother then got up of the ground and walked over to the houses of Finn, Elijah, Alek, Demitri, Kol and Drewdika, then one by one, they came over to the house, all sad, some crying, then my mother went inside the family home shortly followed, by Mikael, together they decided to do something, the called a family friend over, but she refused to help them with what they wanted, so they decided to do it alone, this was going to be the thing that would change everyones lives, besides the lost of Hendrik.


	6. Day Of The Vampires

Drewdika's POV

It's been a week since Hendrik died, most of us are still deverstated at what happened, Niklaus is still having problems with his father Mikael, as Mikael blames him for what happened saying that he should have tried to save Hendrik, not just hide and watch what was happening to him, Elijah tries to prentend that nothing has happened, although deep down you can tell, he still isn't is normal, nobal, happy, trusting self, he refuses to go anywhere near the wolves again, Finn wounders around the village, he doesn't really talk to anyone anymore, just his family, he used to talk to the wolves all the time, and was even friends with a few of them, but now he avoids them, they keep trying to explain what happened and apologise when they see him, but he walks the oppersite direction, Kol sits in the house most of the time, only going to the woods for fire wood and to hunt for some food, occasionally taking Alek with him, he conciders Alek as a little brother, but he goes the oppersite direction to where the wolves live, to avoid coming into contact with them, as he can never really trust them again, Rebekah, well she was married to one of the wolves, but after Hendrik's death, she litterly got the someone to create what is now known as a divoice, as she could, no longer be with him, as his kind, killed someone she loved, her little brother, Demitri didn't really know Hendrik, but did care for him, he helped Esther and Mikael arrange the funeral, and kept making sure that the rest of the family is okay, most of them say they are but deep down he knows we're not, Alek, was good friends with Hendrik and is still pretty deverstated that he was killed by other residents of the village that all of us now live in, and Me, i don't know who to trust any more, i though i knew everyone in the villages around, here but i guess i was wrong, i never thought any of them was capable of killing, other people in the village, i guess im across between all of the others, apart from Esther and Mikael, as you know Mikael has become very protective of every member of his family, and Esther, she is heart broken, she keeps looking through the family spell books, to try and find away to protect us or bring Hendrik back, she has even ask for help from her friend and one of the other witches of the village but she refused to help, tonight all of us have been invited over to the Mikaelson house, none of us know what to expect, not even i do, i always have a sixth sense of what is going to happen, but this time i don't its like something is blocking everything about me.

Kol's POV

Tonight all of us except, Demitri and Alek have been invited to the Mikaelson home, my family home, my mother says that it is important that we all come, because it will be a matter of life or death for us, so me and Drewdika are on our way over there right now, we met Elijah and Finn on the way over there and apparently Niklaus and Rebekah are already there, along with my mother and father, when we got there, my mother had perpared a feast, with wine, and when we finished, my father took us two at a time through to the bedrooms, first was Niklaus and Rebekah, we heared Rebekah scream then it all went silent, and a thud on the floor, next was Drewdika and myself, we went to a different room, to Niklaus and Rebekah, and then i saw the most horrific thing, Drewdika falling to the floor, in a lifeless slump, i looked up at my father with tears in my eyes, at why he could do this to us, and then he did the samething to me, and i'm guessing he took Finn and Elijah and did the samething he did to me, Drewdika, Rebekah and Niklaus, a few hours later we awoke, it was still night, the door to the room was locked, so that we couldn't get out, and then it opened and Mikael walked in, with a villager and told us to feed, we did what he said to do out of fear, and to mine and Drewdika's surprise the blood tasted good.

By the time of the morning, we felt stronger and we had changed clothes and the others had blood on it from where my father had stabbed each of us through the heart with his sword, it was still confusing how each of us had awoken after been killed like that, Rebekah was doing her normal household chores since she moved back home, when she went to the laundry room, she dropped the basket of bloody clothes, and my mother ran into the room to find out what was going on, then she saw that Rebekah was burning in the sunlight, that was on of the effects of being what we were, so my mother got seven rings, and cast a spell on them, and gave one to each of us, then she told us to step outside in the sun, saying that it will be okay that we wont burn, and to our surprise it didn't, then she said, she had created, what is called a daylight ring, for us all so that we can walk freely in the sunlight and blend in with the villagers still.

Elijah' POV

Since my mother created what she called daylight rings for us, we can walk in sunlight and not be burned by it, although poor Drewdika was going to get some flowers for hers and Kol's home and the ones she wanted, burned her skin, much like the sunlight did to Rebekah, she let go of it instantly, hoping that nobody saw what happened to her, and above all that, i went to see one of the villagers that asks for my mothers help regually about things, and she always opens the door, before i get there so i just walk in, but when i got there today, i couldn't get past the front door, i was so unusal, then when each of us told my mother what happened, she said the plant that Drewdika was trying to pick is called Vervain and can be used as a weakness to what we are now, and she said, that i couldn't enter the house of the women because i hadn't been invited in, and then she said the tree that gave us our immortality could also take it away, and then she told us what we really were know, we were now the sawn emermies of werewolves, we were now vampires, the original seven vampires,

And now as vampires, we would seek blood to keep us strong, the wood from the tree that gave us out immortality, fashioned into a stake and drive through our hearts was the only way to peremtly kill us, we had to be invited into the homes of people who once knew us, and the plant Vervain could also be used to weaken us in anyway, so the night after we became vampire, we burnt the tree that gave us our immortality to the ground, to ask, Niklaus couldn't bear the scent of human blood anymore, and killed someone, to all of our surprise, he activated some kind of curse, my mother had the look of terror, and my father anger, Niklaus had activated the werewolf curse, because someone died and it was on his hands, it never matters if it was an accident or on purpose if someone with the werewolf gene killed someone they would activate the werewolf curse, my father found out my mother had, had an affair with a wolf with resulted in Niklaus, he went on a war path, killing Niklaus's father and the rest of the wolves family, starting the ultimate war, the one that would last through the ages, the war between vampires and werewolves, mother did the only thing she thought was right, she put a curse of Niklaus, to force his werewolf side dormant, then she walked away, the next thing she was dead, Kol, Finn, Drewdika and Mikael, had flead, Rebekah was burring mother, with the help of Niklaus, she was saying that she will never abandon him, and i went over to join them and agreed that i would never to that to him ever and then we all made a promise to stick together as one always and forever.


	7. Memories Of The 11th Century

**Drewdika's POV**

It's been a century, since we were turned into the first family of vampires, in history we are now known as the original family and Esther is known as the original witch, so called because she created the first family of vampire, right now the entire family is in Italy, together we belnd in with what the residents do, today all of the residents were invited to witness the exucution of a criminal, by Alexander, he had this tatoo going up his right arm, along with the other four people that followed him, hye had the criminal tied to a wooden pole, the he reach for the hand and took off a ring, and to our surprise the man started to burn, and scream at the same time, screaming in pain, that he was dying, then he turned to ash, i remember Alexander saying something

"This man like many others, in the villages was a vampire, vampires can be killed by sunlight or a wooden stake driven through their hearts, they feed on blood and never age, so if you see anything unsual and like this find one of us five and we will take them away to be executed" this is what Alexander said the day he killed the criminal that turned out to be one of us, trust me that was surprising that he and the other four knew about vampires as nobody before them did, it was curious to find out why he knew so much and who had told him.

Anyway its been a few months since we all came to Italy, well all but Mikael he has kind of been hunting us since the day that we became vampires, as he doesn't think that we deserve to live, not since Esther was killed, but from what we heared, he killed her so i don't get what he is so upset about, anyway back to now, it is the celebration night for Alexander and Rebekah as in a few weeks they will be a married couple, like me and Kol, yes we are still married, as it turns out, we are soul mates, which is kind of ironic concidering that we were married before we became vampires, anyway, Alexander has invited us all to his home to celebrate, only when we got there it was a trap, he some how found out that we were the original vampires, he had neutralized Rebekah before we came, then his four men and servant neutralized Elijah, Finn, Kol and me, they tried to neutralize Niklaus but due to his werewolf side, silver does not effect him, in revenge for what they did, Niklaus killed all of them and turned the survant into a vampire, he unneutralized all of us but Finn.

When Rebekah finally come around, she had the shock of her life that Alexander was hanging in front of the bed that she was lying on, he was all ready dead, Niklaus had tourtured him to find out how he knew what we were, Alexanders blood was all over the walls, Niklaus told Rebekah that he had killed all of them, and that the tatoo disapears as soon as the hunter dies, so they have no way of finding the cure to vampireism, that was just one of the many memories that i have of that century.

**Rebekah's POV**

I remember after Niklaus had killed the one man that i loved, i hated him for it i really did, so before i fled Italy, i burried my love in front of the church where we were to be married, before he died, he said that his sword which i burried with him, was the key to disifering the tatoo on his arm, in turn it would turn the tatoo in to a map, to find the cure for vampireism, but when he died the tatoo on his right arm dissapeared, there was going to be no other way of finding the cure until, another hunter of the five completed their tatoo.

Niklaus was having a streak of bad luck, since he killed all five member of the five, he was seeing illusions of them, he took of his daylight ring and went in the sun, to die, but we only burn because we are the original vampires, but some of the villagers seen him and tried to stake him, but that only made him angry and he killed the villagers, first by feeding on them and then snapping their necks, he was cursed with the illions of the five until a new member of them came along, then they stopped, of course it was only after that a witch said that if a vampire or anyone part vampire kills a member of the five, then that vampire will also be there last victim, as the vampire will see illusion of the hunter and some people that they don't like until they are conviced to kill themselves or another hunter comes along, Niklaus was haunted for 52 years, 4 months and 9 days, that was the only time that Klaus had ever wished to be human, as he felt every waking moment, while be haunted, besides that i dont, really remember anything about that century. Except Kol and Drewdika going traveling around the world together, that what really got me, by this time, Finn had found his soul mate and turned her to a vampire, but got neutralized and Niklaus kept him that way, i had no one except my two brothers Niklaus and Elijah.

**Kol's POV**

Well after the death of Alexander and the rest of the five, Rebekah burried her fience with his sword, and Klaus was left with the hunters curse for slaughtering all five of the five, after the death of the five, Drewdika and myself went traveling around the world, we went to Paris, India, Persia, England, Scotland, i'm pretty sure that we went to Canada, then went to New Zeland, and finally we went to Australlia and settled there for a couple hundred years, moving around the country and its different contients, then i think we went back to England, visited Wales, and Irland.


	8. Traveling Around The World

**Kol's POV**

Well as you already know, after the death of all five members of the five, Niklaus was left with the hunters curse which involved him seeing hullinations of the five hunters and of course the one person he didn't want to be like, Mikael, Rebekah burried her fience with his sword in front of the chruch where they would have been married, Elijah stuck with Niklaus making sure he didn't so anything stupid while dealing with the hunters curse, Finn was neutralized again by Niklaus and but in a coffin, where as myself and Drewdika, went traveling around the world.

We went to the most romantic city in the world, still like it today i hear, that was Paris in France, i think that we went to Persia and met the three famous princes, Tus, Garciv, and Dastan, as usual two fell in love with my bueatiful and amazing wife and soul mate, although it has been a few centuries since were were married, we have never regreted it, and we have never argued it is amazing concidering all the things you hear about being married young these days. I think we also went to England during the time of King Arthur and his kinights of the round table, now that was an awesome experience, to see what people only read about and think is a myth, i think we went to africa but we had to be careful, becuase people steal valubale jewellery back then, and our daylight jewellery was a ring or in the case of Drewdika's it was a ring on a chain, but if someone takes them then the residents will know that we are different and will eventually work out what we are, and thats not a good thing concidering what we would be forced to do.

We also went to places like Australlia, and back to America a few times during the centuries of traverling, and we have traveled with witches who believe in some one who will return and even came across the decendance of the witch that created the five, i remember coming across a cult with Drewdika of course what they had to say was simular to the witches propheces, never me or Drew could let that come true so we deicded to kill all the member of the cult, Drew showing her darker side, which doesn't happen that often but when she shows it just hope your not on the target list or the recieving end of what she does. During that time we also went to the new land called Canada and also went to Bulgeria, Spain, even Brizil, fun traveling in those days especially since were a supernatural race with only one way of permently stopping us.

**Drewdika's POV**

Well as Kol said earlier on our travels around the world we came across and traveled with a few witches, who prophetised the return of the worest immortal in the world and of all time, i mean he was worse than us the original vampires, he would bring hell on earth, well being an immortal vampire in most ways you could see why we oppposed that, we also found the cult of this particular immortal a few year after leaving the witches, the cult though of him as a god and would be willing to do anything to rise him, even if that meant destroying the world as we knew it back then. As Kol also said earlier on, we couldn't let that happened so we decided to kill all the member of the cult to insure for the time being that he would not rise, this immortal that i speak of and also the one Kol and witches were on about was Silas, nobody knows where he is burried and now for the time being nobody will know.

Me and Kol made a promise to each other, we would stick together as one, always and forever and also do all in our power to stop the worest immortal in time, history and in the world from arising again, so in a way we were doing the world a favour, by keeping it as they know it, because we are guessing that Silas is a vampire known as the old one, he created the same spell that Esther cast on us to turn us into vampires, so that would make him like us, but the first and the oldest one, and one who would know how to kill us and the entire vampire race.

Anyway all of the traverling that we did, we finally decided to settle in England, not quiet sure where anymore as it has changed so much over the centuries, somewhere to the north, where our ansestors would have lived before the discorvery of America. Before long, we were contacted by Niklaus saying that he would like us to join him and that he is in England to as a nobal man along with Elijah and Rebekah is the Lady of the mannor of course and they are high ranking and he is planning to do something, we went from curiousity, and met a young women that would be connected to us through history, Katarina Petrova, other wise known as Katherine Pierce, Klaus wanted to break the hybrid curse on himself so he need her for the ritual, which failed as she ran, with the moonstone and with the help of Trevor and Rose, to which both would be on the run from Klaus for five hundred years.


	9. Run

**Drewdika's POV**

It's been 50 year since Katherine was turned into a vampire by Rose, although she didn't turn her purposley Klaus, has been after her, Trevor and Katherine for their betrayal, he has hunted Rose and Trevor but so far had no luck catching them, and Katherine he found where she was born and found her family, he went to visit them, but litterly slaughtered all of them, but still he never caught Katherine, he still hunts all three of them, just so he can get revenge on them, although i don't know what he is going to do, to be honest i don't really want to know. All i really want to know is why Finn has been in a coffin with a dagger in his heart for the past 4 centuries, i keep asking Klaus but all he ever says is that he will be released with in time, when the time is right, when there is no threat against us, by meaning us he means him as usual.

**FLASHBACK**

"Come on Klaus, Finn has been in that Coffin since the 11 century, he has been in that state for four hundred year, do you not see what you are doing to the people that love him?" i asked him, he looked at me, then looked towards the room where the coffin was, then looked at me, with a kind of regret yet evil planning look, it wasn't unusal for him to do that to me as i could be a nightmare sometimes

"Yes Drew, i can see what it is doing to the rest of the family and Sage but, i'm not releasing him until the time is right" replied Klaus, kinda smiling at evil grin at me, i hated it when he did that, i was creepy, but he always did it to me when nobody else was around, i swear he has a crush or something on me, its so annoying,

"And when will the right time be, when you feel like it, or when you have made the rest of us suffer for no apparent reason" i replied judging by the look on his face he didn't like what i had said to him, he had the look of anger mix in with frusturation, kinda like the day he killed all of the five, he just looked at me, as i said i'm used to it, he turned away from me, and put his head down looking at the floor, then he looked back up, still turning away,

"Oh Drewdika, you shouldn't have said that, you see i have my reasons for doing what i did to Finn and you see i wont hestitate to do it to another member of the Family, although i think of you as a little sister, a very annoying one for that matter, i will do what i must to protect the family" replied Klaus, i looked at him in horror, then there was a woosh of wind and Kol had appeared, standing next to me, he looked a Klaus with the look of competative in his eyes the same way Klaus looked at Kol, i didn't know what to do although i was married to one, but still not the point, then Kol came over to me and lent down putting his lips to my right ear

"Time for us to run, my love" he whisper that to me, we both looked at Klaus just in time, as he was holding a silver dagger much like the one he had used to do whatever he did to Finn, both me and Kol looked at each other and then smiled and with that there was another woosh of wind and the both of us were gone.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ever since then, me and Kol have been running like Rose, Trevor and Katherine, except this wasn't quiet the same, as he wanted to neutralize us, basically temperially kill us, with the dagger and the white oak ash. Katherine, Rose and Trevor has been on the run for a hundred year now and me and Kol for the past fiftey years hoping that he will never catch us, but some day we know that he will, once Klaus has a target he will never stop until he gets what he wants.

**Kols POV **

I get the reason why my wife Drewdika did what she did to the Klaus, but what i don't understand is why Klaus reacted the way he did, Drew has done that to him hundreds even thousands of times over the time that we have been vampires, but he has never gone after Drew with a silver dagger, trying to neutralize her, its almost if he is doing it out of spite, because he is fed up with her, arguing back against him or voicing what she thinks, you seen Drew is always like that never being quite when she knows something is wrong, Rebekah and Elijah think it is funny, because she does it to everyone. Even i think it is funny, just how she does it.

Anyway he are now hiding in England, somewhere near the boarders of Wales, i think, it is a quiet place, not much happens around here so we would know if Klaus decided he was going to drop in and say hi before coming after us. The plan didn't happen the way i was hoping as a few year after we settled there, he caught up with us with his dagger in hand and he chased us all of the place, me and drew got split up, i went to try and find her but never did, but i still look it had only been a few days i worried like anything, she would never do this to me, this was like someone had ripped my heart out but i stayed living, i know that one day when i find her and i will we will be happy again.


	10. Another Fateful Day

**Kol's POV**

Its been three hundred years since Klaus found us, and the day that i lost Drew, i never did find her, and then Klaus told me the truth, he found Drewdika and stabbed her in the heart with the silver dagger dipped in the white oak ash, thrust neutralizing her, he put her in a coffin aswell, i'm allowed to see her, but not to release her, in case i do something stupid Klaus always watches me, i left Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah for a couple of hundred years, because i couldn't bear to look at Klaus after what he has done to Finn and now Drewdika, she waits for me to ever join her in that state or to release her so that we can be together for ever as were meant to be. i live in North Carolina now, alone, i never really talk to anyone and i don't contact Klaus, as i will never forgive him for what he has done to the girl that i love, i still talk to Elijah and Rebekah as they haven't really done anything, i miss her she was my world, and that world was ripped away from me like my heart by none other than my older brother Klaus.

I tracked down Drewdika's siblings Demitri and Alek, i told them what happened and they were frusterated, upset, wanting revenge, but also couldn't understand how they are still alive, so i explained that Drewdika is neutralized, temperarally dead, not peremently dead, they still wanted to find Klaus, then this big guy came up to Demitri and Alek saying that someone was waiting for them, they told me that they had to get back to the job as guards of some place, where they could be the vampires that they were and use their abilities freely, as you all know Alek can cut off all the senses of multiple targets using black mist, and Demitri can track both people and objects, it doesn't matter where you are or what you do, you can never get away from him, his skills have grown over the last nine centuries, Drewdika would be proud of the both of them.

Elijah's POV

Although Kol had left us, because he could no longer bear to look at Klaus for what he had done, to Finn and his love Drewdika, i could say i know where he is coming from by leaving us, but to be truthfull i can't, i haven't yet found my soul mate, i only help Niklaus and Rebekah with what ever they need, but i do what they need in a moral and polite way, i don't go on a rampage like Klaus, i'm more of the buisness man, anyway at the request of Klaus and Rebekah, i have asked Kol to come and live with us again, i know that he is North Carolina, still staying in contact with Demitri and Alek Valentine, Drewdika's brothers, they were truely deverstated by what happened, they also wanted revenge but Kol managed to talk them out of it, as he loved her too. I got the response back from Kol yesterday, he has agreed to live us again on few condition.

Rebekah's POV

Finally after two hundred year with only speaking to Kol through letters, he is coming to live with us again, in New Orlands, it will be just Kol, Klaus, Elijah and me, it should be interesting as Kol is till pretty heart broken over what happened to Drewdika, and he did make it pretty clear that he will never forgive Klaus for what and why he did what he did to her. He said he will stay with us on a few conditions and those conditions, is that he can freely without being watch, go and see Drewdika, another would be he didn't have to do anything that Klaus said and he would do what he wanted, when he wanted, Klaus agreed but he had that look in his eye, the look that he had when he went after Finn and Drewdika.

Anyway Kol had just arrived and given both Elijah and myself a hug to say that he had missed us, but he just looked at Klaus, angry, me and Elijah just stood there not knowning what to do, i wish i knew what Kol was thinking, feeling and go through, he still misses her, that you can tell from a mile away, Klaus was just stareing at Kol and then he said something

FLASHBACK

Kol and Klaus were stareing at each other nothing else just staring, then Klaus walked up to Kol and smiled

"It's nice to see you again Kol, i hope someday you can forgive me for what i have done and also understand" said Klaus looking at Kol holding one of his hands out waiting for Kol to ever say something or shake his hand, Kol stood there for another few minutes looking at Klaus,

"I may understand what you did to Drewdika but i will never forgive you for it, she was everything to me and you ripped her away from me aswell as tearing my world apart, and i know that is something you will never understand"

END OF FLASHBACK

Anyway that same night i don't really want to remember but i know i have to if i'm going to tell you what happened to Kol. Klaus and Kol were arguing at what Kol had said earlier when he had arrived Klaus was trying to get him to forgive him for what he did but it was so plain that Kol wasn't going to forgive him, Elijah was out at the time and i was upstairs because i didn't want anything to do with it, then there was banging and i mean alot of banging, and when i went downstairs to let Elijah back in, Kol ran out of the Parlor room door, with Klaus chasing him with a silver dagger simular to the ones he had used on Drewdika and Finn, they ran straight inbetween me and Elijah, Kol be careful not to hurt any of us as he went by and Klaus doing the oppersite me and Elijah heard Klaus say something to Kol

"i'm going to reunite you with her since you want her back that bad" when we looked out of the window, we saw Kol lying on the grass with Klaus standing up above him looking down with a silver dagger in his hand, then he stabbed Kol in the heart with the dagger, Kol started to go grey and then he lay on the grass not moving, Klaus just left the dagger there, he got a coffin and then put my sweet younger brother in it, he came back inside, not even talking to us, just walked passed us.

Why would he do this to our family?


	11. Awakened Once Again

**Elijah's POV **

It's been over a century since the day i saw Niklaus Nuetralize Kol, it is a memory that i would like to forget but it is also one that haunts me, over the century Niklaus daggered Rebekah, and has kept our siblings with him at all times in caskets, for over a century i have tried to release each of my family, but never suceeded, now he has returned to Mystic Falls, but so did, i he broke the curse and now i am his emermy because he never caught me, the Salvatore brothers have agreed to help me if i promise none of the member of my family harm Elena, i agreed.

Both of them distracted Niklaus while i sneeked in and took the daggers out of my family, first i undagged, Rebekah and Drew as they always say Ladies first and as a gentleman i oby by that then i released Kol and Finn, Kol was happy to finally be reunited with Drewdika, after four centuries, he got what he wanted in this world and not on the other side, i will let them get their revenge on Niklaus for what he has done to them, together we will be a family again with or without him.

**Kol's POV**

After four centuries i have finally been reunited with her in this world and not the other side, thanks to Elijah that is, he has a agreed to let us get our revenge, and that is what we will do, while the Salvatores were distracting Klaus, Elijah appeared through the door, acting after telling Damon what the plan was, Elijah said "I have learnt not to trust your Vague promise brother" then revealed three daggers the ones he took from us.

Just after he said that i walked through the door, saying "Long time brother", i was shortly followed by Finn, who took one of the daggers from the tray Elijah was holding and then appeared in front of Klaus stabbing in through his hand, he was about to aim at Finn when Drew appeared, using angry of course at what he done to her, she stood between Niklaus and Finn, protect Finn, using her hand to hand combat against Klaus, when Klaus ran for the door, he came face to face with Rebekah, shocked as ever that and she stabbed him in the torso with her dagger, say "This is for our mother" he fell back and i caught him, Elijah said thank you to the Salvatore brothers and let them go.

**Rebekah and Finn's POV**

We have returned we have spent Nine centuries and Seventy-five years in a casket because of what Klaus had done, when Elijah let us free he said that we would be a family again, with or without Klaus, he let us let our anger out on Klaus, for what he had done to us all those years ago, we were happy that we are back in the world of the living, not on the other side.

**Drew's POV**

we have all returned to the world of the living, and been reunited with the ones we love here, We have returned and we will get our revenge.

**Niklaus's POV**

I had the shock of my life when my siblings and sister in-law appeared, i mean i daggered all but Elijah, over a century ago, i guess he freed them while the Salvatore brothers were distracting me, but after they all got a bit of their anger out i had an ever bigger shock, when all of the them meaning them Elijah, Finn, Rebekah, Kol and Drewdika were standing in front of the front door, saying the would be a family again with or without me, the door opened, to my surprise it was my mother, she walked straight up to me and asked something.

She asked "Do you know why i am here", i answered her saying that she was here to kill me, she looked at me and said that i was here son and that she was here to forgive me for what i had done to her a thousand years ago, and that she wanted us all including Drewdika to be a family again, she thought of Drewdika as another daughter.


	12. Their Linking

**Elijah's POV**

My mother had arrange for a family ball, and everyone in the town would be invite, so that they could get to know us all, since most of them had only met me, Niklaus and Rebekah, they had no idea who my mother was, then again they didn't know who Kol or Drewdika was either so this was their chance to get to know us better, so this morning we were all getting ready for the ball, and my mother gave us all a special task to do, one that i know neither Kol or Niklaus would enjoy but they had to do it.

**Drewdika's POV**

Esther wanted us to all go out and invite on person each to the ball, but there was a catch that one person was the one that we had to dance with during the centuries old dance that we would all be preforming, sometime during the ball, so we all got ready and did what we had to do, Kol wasn't the happiest bunny, everytime we had the ball before he was allowed to dance with me but not this time, anyway back to who we were inviting, Elijah invite Katarina, his long lost love and Klaus promised not to do anything to hurt her, Finn invite Sage at Esther request, Rebekah invite Matt Donavon the quater back on the school football team, Klaus invite Caroline of course since she is the only person who he took an interest in, Kol invited Bonnie Bennett, the local witch, and me i invite Jeremy Gilbert and allowed him to have a plus one, Esther she sent an invite to Elena with a note on the back no idea what that was about i just had to deliever it

**Kol's POV**

when we got home, we had to get ready, so that meant putting the tux on for us guys and for the ladies that meant putting their dresses on, as well as doing their hair and make up of course, my mother spent most of the time either stopping Finn and Klaus fighting each other or up in the studdy that connected to her room, i was confused as to why she dragged Fnn up there,

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

i must admit the ball was fun, the only downside was that the sweet Elena Gilbert dissappeared right after the dancing and then i wasn't allowed to dance with my wife and soul mate Drewdika, during the dancing part, the surprising thing was that Klaus actually kept to his word about not harming Katarina, although he did look confused when the were both in the same place together, by meaning both i mean Katarina Petrova and Elena Gilbert, i don't think he knew which was which, must admit funny to see, a memory that would last a life time.

**Esther's POV**

I know what i did at the ball last night was wrong but i must correct the mistake that i have made, i can not let it go on any longer so tonight i will preform a ritual that will finish this for good stop them, i have called the two remaining Bennett witches to the place where a hundred witches were burned, and this is the place where i will preform the ritual that will stop them for good, the ritual that i plan do will end the life of my children and destroy all the vampires that is in existance, good or bad all of them will go, i only have one regret and it is one that i will keep to myself no matter what happens, the time has come to correct my mistake

**Rebekah's POV**

i have been sent down to the underground tunnels by Elijah to keep an eye on our valuble hostage, Elijah regrets what we must do and why we must do it but it is the only way to survive what our mother is planning to do, she hates what we have become, we have enlisted to help of the Salvatore brothers and helping us is also their only hope of getting someone they both love back well aleast alive, Elena is our hostage, since everyone is willing to bend over backwards to save her, that makes her the perfect hostage.

**Niklaus's POV**

the Salvatore brothers have been given the task of finding away to stop my mother from doing the ritual that she is starting to do, they have to do it if the want to see the doppelgager a live again, the went after the Bennet witches well me, Elijah and Kol, went after our mother and Finn, while we were there our mother said that she only had two regrets, one was that she wishes she never got the Valentine Family involved in this, basically she wishes Drewdika, Alek and Demitri were never vampires so that she didn't have to kill them as well as any other vampire, her other regret was that she did not let us die a thousand years ago, because she had suffured for a thousand years well on the other side, she felt the pain of every victim, watch as we shead blood, she also said that she would not show mercy on us, it would another of her many mistakes.

**Finn's POV**

well my mother was preforming her ritual to rid the world of vampires, her magic suddenly stopped, and she shouted "Sisters do not abondon me now" the fire came up high and in that second i decided to get her to saftey away from Niklaus as i wasn't about to let him do what he did a thousand years ago again, we later found out the ritual failed because Damon Salvatore turned Abbey Bennett into a vampire and the laws of nature states somebody can not be a witch and a vampire it is impossible.


	13. Living In Denvour

Drewdika's POV

It's been a couple on days since Esther linked all of us originals together so that she could kill one and destroy vampireism, Finn took her away when Abbey Bennett was turned into a vampire by Damon, and the ritual failed, Niklaus and Rebekah decided to stay in Mystic Falls, Elijah said goodbye to everyone here that he knew and fled, and me and Kol have gone to live in Denvour for a while, together, after all this was one of our favourite places to go, before we were neturalized, but as a favour to Klaus we agreed to do something for him, to make sure that the last remaining Bennett witch, Bonnie i think her name is, will unlink us when the time comes, Kol made friends with him, while i acted like Kol's girlfriend, we hung out with him, while also living in a small four bedroom house, so people didn't suspect us, for what we really are as Denvour hasn't really accept the excistance of supernatural beings yet, by supernatural i mean Vampires, Witches, Werewolves and Hybrids.

While Kol has been hanging out with the target, I have tracked down my two brothers Alek and Demitri, when they got here they were surprised that i was free from the casket that i had been kept prisoner in for the last four centuries, i gave them both huge hugs and we cought up, i even took them to see, Kol who they knew something had happened to as he had stayed quiet for the last century unlike Kol, he would be screaming using his actions as a vampire of course, so it would be unusal for him to suddenly go quiet unless something happened to him, both Demitri and Alek were happy to see him too, as they thought of him as a brother.

Demitri's POV

It is nice to see my sister alive again and free from the casket that Niklaus had kept her prisoner in for the past four centuries, it was also nice to see Kol again too, as he had disappeared for the last century, so me and Alec knew something was up, he would never stop looking for Drewdika unless something happened to him, but i'm glad that they are both back to the world of living and that they have finally been reunited, Kol without Drewdika, to hard to imagine, then again he had to live it for three centuries, finally they can be happy, and all of us will stick together as one always and forever, like we promised when we were truned to vampires all those years ago.

Kol's POV

Finally away from Mystic Falls with my wife and one soul mate Drewdika, when we got here, for the first few days, we just went over the memories that we had made over the past thousand odd years when we weren't neturalized and in coffins, we also did some catching up in some other ways aswell but thats not to be explained, and i'm guessing that you can figure it out, anyway me and Drewdika are doing a favour for Nik, we agreed to keep a close watch on Jeremy Gilbert the doppelgangers younger brother and the boyfriend to the last remaining Bennett witch, he said that he could be used to get the Bennett witch to break the link between us, i'm counting on it, as at the moment Finn has suicide on the mind and do whatever it takes to get killed and that including give someone the one stake that can kill us, i would want to live out my days with Drewdika, not die because my suicidal older brother wants to and because we are all connected toegther so whatever happens to one happens to the rest.


End file.
